


If you say so

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not much tho, Song fic, a little bit of angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is missing and Clarke is having trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you say so

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song if you say so by Lea Michele. Reviews would be amazing. Thanks for reading!

It's been a week, a whole week since Bellamy had been captured by grounders or mountain men or reapers, or who even knows else. 

Clarke remembers the last thing he said to her, she can't get the words out of head. They turn over in her head, "It's fine, Princess, I'll be back before sundown." She hears them playing over and over in head, especially at night, when everyone else is asleep, and she lies awake. She remembers the confidence in his voice, and that flicker of emotion she could never identify in his dark eyes. Clarke turns over on her makeshift bed in her tent, and closes her eyes, vainly trying for sleep. 

Dawn comes, and Clarke still hasn't slept more than a few minutes at a time. The words continue to play in her head. She takes care of the others, treating the small injuries that they have. Clarke makes lists of what plants she needs for a scouting trip.

Jasper and Monty desperately want to go searching for him, Clarke doesn't allow any rescue missions, they don't have the man power, they don't even know who took him. Octavia refues to even speak to her, not after the first day. 

"He is missing! Why don't you understand that?" Octavia yelled 

Clarke had rung her hands and said as calmly as she could, " We don't know that yet, he could have gotten distracted or lost or something. I am not sending a search party out yet."

Clarke didn't believe it. She knew he would never do this to her, he would never want to make her worry. But she couldn't let Octavia know. Not when the whole camp was looking to her to lead them. 

He would come back. He had to, she needed him. 

At dawn the next day, she sent a party out looking for clues. Finn had tried tracking him, but after a couple miles, all his tracks vanished, like he just disappeared. 

'I never should let him go alone,' Clarke thought, 'I should of been there with him. Why wasn't with him?' 

After two days, Jasper had informed her that Octavia was no longer talking to anyone, she didn't even try to sneak out to see her grounder or to find her brother. The guilt had sunk and rooted in Clarke, she wasn't eating much, and she hadn't slept since he went missing. 

After three days, Clarke was convinced she was going insane. And it wasn't the nuts this time. He haunted her thoughts, his face, his smile. Everything, from the way he yelled at Octavia to him calling her princess.  
'When did I stop minding that?' Clarke thought to her self. 

Day four passes with no news, the whole camp seems to know to avoid Octavia and herself. 

Day five, Clarke has stopped even pretending to sleep. 

Day six, Jasper, Monty, and Finn come to see her in her tent. 

"We're worried about you," Jasper says, "You look like hell, you barely eating, and you don't sleep at all."  
Monty nods with him and says, "The camp needs you, now that he is gone, more than ever." 

Clarke nods but doesn't say anything, she just stares off in the distance. Monty sighs, and Jasper shrugs, they leave her and Finn alone. 

Finn looks at her, the look is loving and tender, and Clarke wants to throw up the little food she has eaten. It was the wrong look, the wrong eyes, the wrong boy. 

"Clarke, you need to take care of your self. Bell-,"  
Finn starts to say before Clarke snaps at him, "Don't say his name. I know, he would want me to lead. But I just-" her voice breaks. She takes a deep breath before saying, "I just need time, give me that. Give me two more days." 

Finn looks at her strangly but he nods all the same. 

Day seven, Octavia comes to her, she stands in front of Clarke for a long time, before saying, "He would have done anything for you. And you won't even plan a rescue mission."

Clarke starts to speak but Octavia interrupts her, "He loved you. And you can't be bothered to even look for him."  
Octavia leaves her there in stunned silence. A million thoughts running though her head. Clarke felt like crying, screaming, she wanted to tear down the whole forest, just to see if he was there. But all she did was stand there. 

Day eight, it was the last day. The last day before she had to move on, for the camp, and for him. 

She just wants to see his face, one more time. To ask him if he did love her, or if that was Octavia's guess. 

Clarke pulled her self out of her tent and past the camp's walls. 

She walked into the woods, before sitting down against a tree.

'How could he leave me like this?' She thought.  
Clarke sighed, tears threating to spill over, she wiped her eyes, she would not cry. She wouldn't. 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something, or someone, moving toward the camp. Clarke quickly stood up, cursing her self that she didn't get a gun. She ducked behind a tree and waited. The figure moved slowly, like it was injured. Clarke carefully turned her head toward it, and gasped. 

She took off running toward the figure all while thinking, 'please, please, please,'

His face was bloody, she could see cuts and bruises on face. He favored his left foot, and his hair was matted with blood. But she would recognize him anywhere. 

"Bellamy," she breathed. She reached out to him, he startled, turning his head toward her.

"Hey princess, sorry I'm late," he said weakly 

She laughed, her laughter thick with tears. She slipped her arm under his arm, and started matching her pace with his much slower one. They slowly made their way back to camp. 

When they arrived, Clarke immediately went into crisis mode. She ordered Jasper to get some moonshine and she had Miller and Finn carry Bellamy up to the dropship. Clarke turned to Raven and said, "Tell Octaiva her brother is back," before going into the dropship herself. 

His injuries could have been much worse. But most of them had been taken care of by his captures. Clarke had stitched up the cut along his hairline and washed the blood off of his face and out of his hair.  
Octavia had been up earlier, she had sobbed with relief, and refused to leave until Bellamy told her to go eat something, that it wasn't like he was dying or anything. Before Octavia left, she turned to Clarke and said, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean to imply that you didn't care or something." Clarke just nodded and smiled at the younger girl, hoping and praying that Bellamy didn't ask what Octavia meant. 

Bellamy frowned at the place where Octaiva was and then asked, "What did she mean, Princess?"

Clarke cleared her throat before saying, "Things were a little tense, when you were gone," before she started cleaning a cut on his eyebrow. 

She knew Bellamy was staring but she refused to look at him. 

In fact, she didn't meet his eyes until he gently removed her hand from his face and held it in his. "Clarke," he said softly 

"It wasn't the same, nothing was. And all I could think about was how it was my fault. I couldn't even go searching for you, because you just vanished, and then Octavia told me that you lov-" Clarke stopped talking and looked away from his eyes again. 

Then Clarke looked directly into his eyes and said, "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are back." 

Bellamy sighed and pushed a stray blonde hair out of her face before saying, "Clarke, I love you." 

She smiled and said, "I love you more." 

Bellamy smiled softly before saying, "If you say so, Princess."


End file.
